


dismantle me (then put me back together)

by sereinbelle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Akatsuki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Dorms, F/M, Fluff, Harems, Haruno Sakura-centric, Light BDSM, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Omega Haruno Sakura, Omega Verse, Polyamory, Roommates, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Tension, and the boys can't keep their hands off sakura, they all go to college together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereinbelle/pseuds/sereinbelle
Summary: Haruno Sakura should have known better than to send Naruto and Sasuke to go confirm her dorm bookings while she finished off a shoot in Milan....She also should have known better than to think that she could hide her identity as an omega forever.Or, the fic where Sakura ends up living with the Akatsuki, tries to fight the sexual tension, fails miserably, and learns why you should never hide your scent from an Alpha, let alone eight of them.





	dismantle me (then put me back together)

 

Five inch Miu Miu heels clacked their way down the tarmac of the airport. She wore the classic combination of a blouse and a pencil skirt, a very noticeable limited edition Hermes bag on her arm. What with her outfit and the fierce glower on her face that seemed to disregard the people around her, Haruno Sakura looked every inch the millionaire heiress and model that she was.

A sleek iPhone was pressed tightly to her ear. Just then, the static crackled and she heard the background noise of people shouting and the low bass thump of the disco. Her eye twitched.

“Sakura!” whooped her best friend. “What’s up?”

Naruto Uzumaki – the reckless goofy heir to the Namikaze corporation. Also, her best friend with a penchant to forget important things she told him to do.

“Naruto,” she said, her voice deceptively sweet. “I trust you went and confirmed my dorm bookings at Konohagakure?”

The disco music was loud, but not loud enough to disguise the obvious intake of air from Naruto’s side as he realised he’d forgotten.

“O-of course Sakura! You can count on me!”

She raised an eyebrow, “I suppose there is no harm in going directly to my dorm then?” she queried, now at the conveyor belt, trying to spot her suitcase.

“No!” he bellowed down the phone. “I-uh-they’re doing maintenance-“

“Naruto, just go and confirm the booking.”

There was a guilty silence on the other hand before her best friend snapped to attention. “Yes, ma’am!”

“And take Sasuke with you!”

“C’mon Sakura, I’m responsible enough to do this much on my own.” She could practically hear his pout through the phone.

“…Naruto, take Sasuke with you.”

Naruto grumbled. “Fine.”

The last thing she heard before the call ended was the blond yelling for her other best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, the second son of the Head Director of the Uchiha Conglomerate. Sakura couldn’t help but let a small smile crack through her tightly pursed lips as she thought of her two friends. Their friendship had started in kindergarten, when Le Rosey Primary had decided to adopt a compulsory three-way buddy system for all students.

Even after so many years, Naruto firmly maintained it had been fate that the three of them had been put together in one group, leading to their bond. Sasuke usually remained passive during discussions such as these, but the softening of his dark eyes had always betrayed what he felt.

Spotting her luggage, she lunged for it triumphantly, catching the handle of the expensive suitcase and pulling it off the belt with a grunt of effort. Sakura proceeded to stride through the crowd, ignoring the many glances her exotic pink coloring and her outfit garnered.

“Is that Sakura Haruno?”

“No way! The model?”

“I heard she was pregnant!”

“She’s worth like ten billion dollars, I hear – “

Being a celebrity, Sakura mused, meant that you learnt how to tune out unnecessary and untruthful rumours very easily.

“I heard she’s dating that guy, Kisame!”

“Like from the Mist Corporation?”

Sakura refrained from snorting. Sadly, she could only dream of such a thing. Kisame Hoshigaki was a complete hulk. His towering 6’9 frame and his absolutely delicious body made him subject to a very large group of fangirls. _Not to mention he’s also an alpha,_ her inner voice added smugly. Sakura shifted uncomfortably.

Dragging her suitcase behind her, she exited the cool interiors of the airport pausing as the hot air of Washington D.C rushed at her, a stark contrast to the air conditioning inside. 

_Home sweet home._

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura stared out of the window, her fingers drumming lightly against the arm rest as she hummed under her breath, watching the sights blur past.

Going straight to her new room at Konohagakure was out of the question till her idiot best friends confirmed her booking, and she'd sold her apartment long ago.

Perhaps...

She fished around in her purse, finally grabbing hold of the tiny silver key lying beneath her heavy make-up pouch.

It was time to put the key to good use.

She leaned forward and rapped sharply against the driver's partition. "Pull over," she instructed, her eyes fixed on the apartment complex just ahead of them.

As the car drew to a stop, Sakura climbed out, one hand pulling her luggage after her as she gazed up at the building.

A wry smile twitched at her mouth. _I'm sure Sasuke won't mind me crashing in his house._

And if he did, well, he'd just have to suck it up. She fumbled with the lock on the door for a moment before getting it open, appraising her best friend's living quarters.

One comfort had always been that Sasuke's habits never changed. His house was always modern and simplistic, his tastes were minimalist, and he was exceptionally clean -- very unlike Naruto -- and most importantly, his bed was divine.

Sakura only paused long enough to kick off her heels and appreciate for a split second the sheer relief her aching soles screamed at her before she dove into the fine silk sheets, snuggling up to a pillow with a contented sigh.

She really needed to look into buying a bed like this, because this was heaven.

She was asleep before she knew it.

 

* * *

 

Her eyelids crept up slowly as her body twisted into a languorous stretch, trying to shake off the sleep embedded deep in her muscles. Hm, she felt so much better now. Perhaps jetting back and forth from Paris to Milan and then back to DC without any stops hadn't been the brightest idea, after all.

Her eyes opened lazily and she turned, to meet the gaze of Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura refused to let any surprise flicker over her face. "Good morning," she yawned, reaching over to poke his forehead.

Sasuke blinked and raised an eyebrow. "A good morning indeed," he drawled out. "A pretty young lady in my bed when I get home, her very expensive-looking luggage in my living room, my my."

Sakura shrugged. "Blame Naruto."

Sasuke snorted. "I already do."

She propped herself on one arm, deliberately letting her gaze fall down her best friend's shirtless body, to the tight cord of muscles just below his six pack that disappeared into his silk boxers, inhaled his musky scent -

"Sakura." Sasuke's voice was low and gravelly. Her gaze snapped back to his, admiring the dark obsidian eyes that had always sucked her in from the start.

Naruto had always been the simple best friend, with no complications in their relationship. Sasuke had been more... complicated. They were always on and off, like friends with benefits but better. Sakura could only thank her lucky stars that they had always stayed friends throughout the whole rollercoaster.

She smirked at him. "I'll make breakfast," she called out behind her shoulder as she padded into the kitchen. "Go take a shower, love."

She stopped in her tracks, examining her crumpled outfit and cursed inwardly. She should've changed before sleeping. "Before that," she called sheepishly. "Could you please pass me one of your shirts?"

She heard footsteps in the other room and a drawer opening before Sasuke appeared in the doorway, tossing a folded pile of fabric her way. She caught it neatly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Sasuke turned. "I'm going to have a shower. Make some waffles?"

"It's a deal."

She watched as the Uchiha disappeared from sight before stepping into the pantry for a moment to slide off her ruined blouse and skirt and put on Sasuke's blue shirt.

Frowning, she tugged at the hem of the shirt that only fell till mid thigh. She'd have preferred for it to be longer. She'd have to rummage through her suitcase later for a more decent dress or something. She hesitated for a second, before bringing the fabric to her nose and inhaling sharply, letting the Alpha scent drown her momentarily. Sakura’s shoulders slumped in relaxation. While Sasuke was nothing more than a brother – _at this point_ – pheromones were pheromones.

God forbid she step out of the apartment this way. She could already envision the headlines that would blare out on newspapers :

 

_"Slutty Sakura Seduces Sasuke."_

_"Sakura Haruno's New Target -- the Uchiha Conglomerate."_

_"Sasuke Willing to Support Sakura's Unborn Child."_

 

She snorted aloud, shaking her head from the ridiculous thoughts, bending over to extract a pan from the drawers to mix the waffle batter -

"What a nice view," purred a familiar voice.

Sakura stiffened. She slowly stood up, keenly aware of how the stupid shirt had ridden up her thighs, and turned to face obsidian eyes identical to those of her best friend.

"Itachi," she greeted indifferently, though her heart was pounding wildly.

Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's elder brother, and heir to the Uchiha Conglomerate.

The man in question let his gaze fall down her figure lazily, his six foot two frame propped casually against the doorframe.

"Sakura," he acknowledged. "How... nice to see you here."

Sakura let herself indulge in a perusal of the man in front of her. His dark hair was tied in a small ponytail at his nape, secured by a black silk ribbon, a knowing smirk twitching at his lips with the faintest traces of stubble gracing his angular defined face. He looked so much like Sasuke that her breath caught.

But there was something different. Where Sasuke was still lanky, and growing into his own as a billionaire in his own right, Itachi had already mastered his posture. His aura screamed danger and poise and every move he made was nothing short of the most deliberate. It appealed to her basest instincts, the instincts that screamed at her to jump him before it was too late.

She shortly inclined her head towards him before turning away, feeling his intense stare at the back of her head. "Sasuke's in the shower," she tossed over her shoulder as she she cracked a few eggs in the pan, reaching into a cupboard for sugar and vanilla extract.

"I see."

She heard Itachi taking a seat at the kitchen island. "I trust you don't mind that I keep you company as I wait for my foolish little brother?"

Sakura shook her head slightly, glad that she could hide her blushing face from him from his position on the island. "Not at all."

Sakura had always harboured a bit of a crush on Itachi - but then, who hadn't? The gorgeous confident businessman, the prodigy and darling of the Forbes. She could only be glad that Sasuke had never gotten wind of it.

She stirred the batter in silence, listening to the clacking of the keyboard on Itachi's phone as he typed.

She wasn't sure if to be relieved or disappointed that his attention was no longer on her. At least he hadn't seen her in her sleep-crumpled outfit before -

The door to Sasuke's room creaked open, and her eyes drifted to the door where Sasuke stood, silhouetted quite sexily against the frame, his arms crossed with his dark hair dripping water.

Her eyes involuntarily followed the glistening path of the water drop as it slid down, slowly tracing his collarbone before slipping under his white t-shirt -

Sakura wrenched her gaze away, cursing inwardly, avoiding the amused gazes of the Uchiha brothers. She had to do something about these uncontrollable hormones or else she was going to get in trouble, perving on random guys.

But the Uchiha siblings weren't random guys. She knew them.

_Know they're sexy Alphas, you mean._

Sakura groaned.

"Itachi, what're you doing here?" Sasuke asked, strolling into the room to the island to take a seat next to Itachi.

Sakura decided to ignore their conversation in order to pour the batter into the waffle iron.

By gods, she couldn't handle one Uchiha, and now she was supposed to handle two? In the same room? God truly had no mercy.

"Had some papers for you to sign, brother." Itachi slid a file over. Sakura heard the scraping of the plastic against the smooth granite of the table. Sasuke flipped through the papers, his eyes intently scanning the neat printed lines as he hummed in approval before uncapping a ball point pen and scrawling his signature over the dotted lines.

"There you go," he sighed, snapping the file shut. "All done."

Itachi turned to Sakura. "I heard you'll be attending Konohagakure?"

Sakura dried her hands off with a terry cloth before turning to face the two, hopping onto the counter. "Yup."

Amusement flashed through Itachi's eyes. "I hope to see you there, then. The juniors and seniors share some classes."

Sakura certainly hadn't known that fact. If Sasuke's uncomfortable shifting was any indicator, he had known. She fixed him with a death glare that he studiously avoided.

"I'm curious to know, however," Itachi continued, "Why you wouldn't simply transfer to the Fire Trinity, where Naruto and Sasuke are. Surely you would want to spend your last two college years with them?"

Sakura sighed. "I would have, but after the modelling season in Paris, Milan will be coming up, and that means hundreds of trial runs and fittings. Konohagakure is much more lenient with respect to attendance, and The Fire Trinity doesn't have a combination for Fashion and Business."

The timer buzzed and Sakura reached over to open the waffle molds, revealing perfect little crispy squares of golden batter.

Sasuke shot up to find the maple syrup and Sakura opened a drawer to take out three plates.  
  
"Fashion and business?" Itachi queried. "I didn't know you were interested in business."

Sakura avoided his probing eyes. "My father wants me to take over the Haruno business when I'm 25."

Some emotion flared briefly in Itachi's eyes but disappeared before she could determine what it had been.

"Trade doesn't suit you." he said quietly.

Sakura decided to ignore him.

Breakfast concluded in silence, with the clinks of cutlery against porcelain ebbing down to white noise.

Itachi rose. "I must leave now. Term at college starts in a mere day, and I have much to do."

He clapped Sasuke on his shoulder and fixed his gaze on Sakura. "I will see you at school, Sakura." he said and then he was gone, striding out of the door.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Care to explain why I haven't heard about Itachi Uchiha sharing classes with me?" she hissed lowly.

Sasuke raised his hands in surrender. "I didn't know it was that big of a deal!"

"Of course it is! I-" _like him._

Fuck.

If Sasuke ever got wind of anything related to Itachi, there was no hiding from him.

Redirect, redirect.

Where was Naruto when you needed him?

On cue, his eyes narrowed. "Sakura, what aren't you telling me?"

She laughed nervously, a shade off pitch and off tune. "Nothing at all, why would you say that?"

She turned to avoid his penetrating gaze and busied herself in stacking the dishes in the sink. Sasuke stalked over to her and a delicious thrill ran down her spine as she felt the warmth of his front press against her back, his mouth at her ear, and she resisted the urge to _keen- to submit-_

"Sakura," he intoned once again, his voice silky smooth. "Tell me."

She swallowed hard in order to shake her mind from the haze of lust.

"A-about Itachi."

"What about my brother, Sa-ku-ra?" he caressed the intonations of her name with velvet.

Her breath hitched and it took all she had to not succumb to his will and lean against him.

"I - I can't tell you," she confessed in a rush.

Sasuke's fingers ghosted lightly across the back of her neck. Sakura arched her back, barely repressing a moan. "Sa-Sasuke..."

"Tell me, Sakura."

As if doused in cold water, suddenly the heat pooling low between her legs vanished and she whirled around, avoiding his gaze and mumbled. "Imayormaynothaveacrushonyourbrother."

She'd been hoping Sasuke would've have understood what she had confessed, but apparently he was skilled at interpreting jumbled up rushed speeches.

His eyes widened and his face froze in a contortion of horror and surprise and terror and Sakura couldn't help but start laughing.

The sound of her laughter pulled him out of his daze and he scowled at her. "Tell me you're lying." he pressed.

Sakura shook her head mutely, still marvelling at the absolute loss of control of the Uchiha.

"Fuck," he groaned, running an abrupt hand through his hair. " _Fuck_."

"It's just a crush," Sakura tried to console him. "It's not like I'm going to jump his bones." ... _hopefully._

"You don't understand." Sasuke said, his eyes meeting her green ones. "Itachi told me you harboured an... attraction towards him." His mouth pursed like he had just sucked on a sour lemon. "I told him you didn't."

Sakura gaped, her mouth wide open. "He knew?" she cried in shock. "He actually knew? I'm never going to be able to look him in the eyes again!" She flopped onto a chair with a whine.

"... you still don't understand." Sasuke said quietly. "I told him that you didn't like him, because I thought my best friend would have told me," he paused to shoot a glare at her. Sakura sheepishly avoided his glare. "And he almost definitely took it as a challenge."

"And? It's not like an Alpha would be interested in a Beta anyways, right?" Sakura pressed on, heart pounding in her chest.

 

_Liar, liar, pants on fire._

 

Sasuke locked his eyes onto hers. "Itachi never backs down from challenges."

 

* * *

 


End file.
